Souls Entwined
by twirlygirly
Summary: Rated T, barely any swearing or sexual themes. After being scorned by Ron, Hermione needs a break. she moves in with her Uncle and cousin Bella.she meets Southern Gentleman Jasper Hale. They seen dating in a vision Alice, but visions are subjective, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, first time fanfic writer here. Please reveiw if you can!**

Disclaimer: i do not nor will i ever own twilight or harry potter concepts or characters, they belong to Stephanie MEYER AND JK Rowling

* * *

><p><span>Souls entwined<span>

Chapter 1

_Hermione's POV_

It hurt bad, it hurt real bad. I couldn't breathe I felt sick to my very core and all I could think about is that moment. The moment where everything changed.

_Flashback_

"_Ron, Ron" I called to my fiancé. I just got a promotion at work after working my ass of and could wait to share the news. I walked into the bedroom and everything froze. There in my bed, with my fiancé was Lavender freaking Brown, wrapped around him. _

He followed me out begging for my forgiveness. But he wasn't sorry, I could tell by the smirk on Lavenders face that it was a long term thing, and I may be able to forgive but I surely couldn't forget. So I ran, away from him. He was chasing after me calling my name, tears falling down his face. But those tears meant nothing to me anymore. He made his choice and I made mine.

I was currently residing at the Burrow, but I needed to get out of the city, to get away from him.

I picked up my phone and called the only family I have left.

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch! How's life treating you Mione, darling." **(****Authors**** note: Charlie and Bella know about magic**** and Hogwarts****)**

"That's the thing, it's not so good here, I wondered if I could stay with you a while."

"Don't be a stranger, when will you be here?"

"Tomorrow morning okay, ill apparate in"

"See ya then, and Mione, just remember, men are like a deck of cards, you will find the occasional king but most are jacks. You will find your king, just give it time."

The line then went dead. That's what I love about my Uncle Charlie, he always knows what's wrong, and he offered to take me in after my parent untimely death. I didn't stay with him though; I stayed with the one and only lady killer, Mr Sirius Orion Black. After I joined the Order of the Phoenix he became my surrogate father, he soothed my recurring nightmares and became the one I could confide in, he also scared away any boy that came within a 3 mile radius.

"You're really going to leave then?"

I turned and saw Luna, Harry, Sirius, and the twins standing in the doorway all with tears in their eyes.

"Yes, 'im sorry I can't stay and face him every day and I can't make you choose between me and Ron. But don't cry I'm only an apparition away. GROUP HUG, oh come on Fred you know you want to."

We all hugged and went our separate ways to bed. I say Harry standing there and before he left he said "For the record, I would have chosen you. And when you think of the hurt he caused, think of the hurt Fred and George will be causing him."

I chuckled and before knew it I was out like a light. The next morning I woke up and packed. Just before apparition I saw Sirius, trying not to cry. I went over to him and hugged him; I could feel his tears spilling over onto my shoulder.

"Just do me two favours, one don't ever forget how beautiful and amazing you are, don't let anyone take you for granted. And two, stay away from anything male with a pulse."

I laughed, said my final good byes and looked back on my life. I realised I really had changed over the years. I wasn't the same book worm I was at eleven. I was now 18, my bushy hair fell in soft blond ringlets down to my lower back, I had a pale, smooth, milky complexion, I was 5"8, and had, and I quote George " a rockin' body".

I apparated with tears in my eyes but as soon as I reached my destination, the tears were gone. In front of me I saw my beloved Uncle Charlie and my other half Bella. Bella meant so much to me, she was the wind to my wings, the ketchup to my burger, the shampoo to my… well you get the message. She was awesome.

"Mione, Mione, Mione, Mione!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" we screamed as we jumped around screaming.

I greeted Charlie and got settled. Me and Bella sat down on my bed for a catch up.

"Sooo Mione?" she asked

"Yeees Bells"

"You know my boyfriend Edward"

"Yes , now spit out whatever is threatening to make you explode."

"well the thing is,… you see he, ….. how shall I put this?"

"Bella" I warned.

"He's a vampire."

Neither of us spoke for what felt like hours but was only 5 minutes, before I explode.

"BELLA ARE YOU STUPID OR JUST SUICIDAL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE THAT DUMB, YOU CANT EVEN OPEN A BOOK WITHOUT BRUISING YOURSELF, HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH A VAMPIRE AND EXPECT TO LIVE!"

I went on ranting and raving with Bella trying to interrupt. She eventually got to tell me how they are 'vegetarians' and that I would get along with them. Yeah right! The only vampire have had any contact with tried to eat me. As Bella left she quickly popped her head back in and said:

"By the way we are going to the Cullen's for dinner in half an hour so get ready now, formal dress."

She left before I started my next rant but I have a feeling she could hear it from her room. I eventually decided to go to warn those vamps that if they hurt my baby Bells I would put my zippo lighter to good use. I put on a night blue dress, clinched under my bush and free flowing down to skim the top of my thighs. I wore it with my killer, black, studded heels, and black leather jacket which I hoped said 'I will kick your ass if you piss me off.' As soon as Bella deemed me a "hot" much to Charlie's displeasure, who went of grumbling about how we didn't need another Cullen practically living in his house, we left.

Bella was about to step into her truck when I grabbed her back and used my wand to apparate just outside the Cullen's. We arrived and I looked around. Bella was gaging, nauseous from first time apparition. I gave her a sheepish look at which she laughed at, she still looked pale, but if she was dating a vampire she has had to have gone through worse. As we entered I noticed the openness of the house. OH the irony! We stepped down into the living room and Bella was quickly greeted by a boy of no more than 17, with pale skin and bronze eyes. He was impossibly beautiful and that's how I knew that Bella was telling the truth and not just mentally unstable because of the many head injury she has experienced.

When the vamps had stopped being disgusted by Bella and the leeches PDA they finally picked up my existence. The vampire previously pashing my cousin turn to me, scrutinising me as if he couldn't see me clearly ,mouth open about to speak, but I beat him to it. And so began another one of my famous rants.

"Listen hear leeches, Bella may be stupidly naive and believe you don't have a hint of danger within you, but me, I learned not to be naive the hard way. If you even harm a hair on my Bella's head I will rip you apart as slowly as possible, just to make it even more painful, and set your pale asses on fire."

They all just stared at me mouths open in shock. This was greatly amusing that a girl had scared a bunch of vamps into silence.

"Now that that's clear, I Hermione Granger, you can call my Mione or Mya but if you every call me Hermy, I will hurt you" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

The silence was broken by a huge vampire coming over to me.

"I'm Emmet the brawns of the family. Your badass, that's hot." He was interrupted by a beautiful blonde woman smacking him around the head.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmets wife. I like your attitude, I have a feeling we will get along well, you can call me Rose."

"Why can't I call you Rose" whined Bella, which was promptly answered with snarl that would make even Sirius shiver in his dragon hide boots.

I was quickly introduced to an overly friendly and excited pixie like girl (Alice), the famous Edward, the parents of the family, Carlisle and Esme and finally to another boy. He was quietly observing my behaviour before speaking up.

"I'm Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You are from Texas, no?"

"Born and raised, I would ask you where you're from but I think we both know that answer."

We stared at each other for a while, just evaluating each other. He was…. There is no other way of describing it, he was gorgeous. He had dark blond hair down to his jaw line, the classic snow white complexion, and his body, his body was perfect. Broad shoulders and from what I could see from through his shirt, killer abs. We were then oh so rudely interrupted by Bella.

"Mione, seeing as you know what they are, don't you think they deserve the same right" The Cullen's all looked at me confused. I then brandished my wand and a look of realisation washed over Carlisle's face. The rest of the however looked confused. Emmet was not impressed. "So what, you have a stick. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

I then pointed my wand at him and muttered "Levicorpus." He was then hanging from his ankle, upside down as if from an invisible string. The rest of them broke into laughter. I muttered the counter curse and watch his drop into an undignified heap onto the floor.

"You're a witch" the one we call Edward said.

"No shit Sherlock" I quipped.

"Mione, be nice. These people will be in your life because they are in mine." Bella warned.

"Fine" I said resigned to the fact my cousin was an idiot.

"I can't read your mind either. Maybe it's genetic." Edward said.

"It's not. I can't feel her emotions either. Looks like we got us a special one."

"May I interrupt" I said boldly. "The reason you can't get inside my head is because I am highly trained in occlumency, my minds barrier is strong. This seemed to frustrate Edward, much to my pleasure.

We all sat down and began to really talk; I told them about Hogwarts and the magical world, I told them about the wars, but not much of my involvement. I thought I would leave that until I know them better. But then Alice suddenly froze, she then started sketching a picture. She was in a trance. She finally snapped out of it and we looked down at the photo. My breath hitched in my chest, it was me. And Jasper. We were holding hands staring into each other's eyes. Leaning in for a kiss, wrapped up in eachothers arms. I looked up at Jasper; he had his eyebrows knitted, his beautiful face twisted into confusion.

I had a feeling that this was not going to be good.

**So hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic and I am open to suggestions and story line requests, but please no confidence killing critics. Please please please review. **

**Lots of Love**

**Ari May.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kisses in the empty classroom

Souls entwined

**So hey guys, this is my first ever second chapter of a fan fic and I am open to suggestions and story line requests, but please no confidence killing critics. Please please please review. **

**Lots of Love**

**Ari May.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or concept, the credit goes to Stephanie Mayer anf J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2, just a little kiss

Hemione's POV

We continued staring at each other.

I finally muttered out "Alice can tell the future right, so that's our future?"

"Not necessarily. Alice's visions are subjective, they can change depending on choice made." Jasper corrected.

"Oh okay." If that was just a possible outcome of my life then it's cool, no harm no foul.

The rest of the nigh went swimmingly and I found myself getting on really well with Rose, or Rosie as I now called her to her displeasure. Jasper seemed to be avoiding me a little and that worried me. Before I knew it the night had ended and me and Bella headed home. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, and his silky smooth voice. I quickly berated myself, I was just out of a relationship, it was too quick to be jumping into a new one. Not that Jasper seemed interested; he seems to have a certain distain for me. Whatever. Tomorrow was my first day of Forks high school. I had already graduated magical school but it would look suspicious a newly turned 18 year old not in school.

The next morning I was getting ready for school. I decided on, grey ripped skinny jeans, that hugged my curves, a t-shirt with 'Sarcasm, it's just one more service that I offer' a pair of Nike high top, that I had spray painted. I decided to walk to school because I didn't want to risk my life with Bella's atrocious driving.

As soon as I got to school I got my schedule praying I shared my classes, with Rose. As I arrived to my first lesson (Double Bio, Yuch) I realised I was a good ten minutes late and the only seat left was next to Jasper at the back of the room. I could feel they eyes raking over me as I walked through the class. There were a few wolf whistles that made me blush. I sat next to Jasper and to my surprise he made conversation.

"Must be nice having all eyes on you?"

"I hate being the centre of attention."

"Most girls would kill for the reaction you got. All the guys checking you out."

"Why, you jealous." I teased. "Oh and the sooner you learn this about me the better. I am not most girls."

We sat there in silence through the whole lesson, till the bell rung. Next I had art with surprise, surprise Jasper. As we sat down the teacher explained the assignment. We were given an emotion and asked to pain what it meant to us. I got despair. The lesson passed and we had to present our paintings. I presented mine. I drew myself, surrounded by the ghosts of my past, on either side of me my parents, Professor Lupin, Tonks and far too many others. This seemed to intrigue my classmates but no one asked about it. Jasper then presented his. He had love. He had painted a colour version of Alice's vision, disguising our faces a little. I can't say it was bad.

Next was lunch, but on my way a hand grabbed me into an empty classroom. "_constant vigilance" _flashed through my mind, and I had my wand pressed against someone throat. I looked up and saw the familiar blond hair and removed my wand.

"Jasper, what the fuck, I could have killed you. Why'd you do that?"

"I was just wondering what that painting was all about. Don't get me wrong it was amazing, but creepy."

Jasper realised he had said the wrong thing because my eyes began to spill over with tears. He stood stock still for a second, just watching me cry, before wrapping his arms around my torso and bringing me close to his toned chest. I cried in his arms, whilst he stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"All those people" I began, "in the painting were people I loved then lost. Look at me, who am I kidding I'm not brave, I'm broken. My parents, I lost my parents, and if they could see me they would be ashamed." I then told Jasper about the war. I showed him the scars, across my shoulder blades and the word mudblood engraved into my arm. He was horrified to say the least.

"Stop." He said "Don't talk like that. Hermione I have only know you for a few days and I already know you are braver than anyone. You got though those deaths and carried on fighting. I never knew your parent's but they would be so proud, how could they not be, look at you!"

I looked up at him through my bleary eyes and muttered a thanks. Our lips were inches apart and as we leaned in they touched. I expected it to be like kissing a glacier, but it wasn't. It was like a summer breeze over your skin. He was an excellent kisser. A sudden noise jolted us out of our bliss and we realised we should probably go to lunch.

We sat down with the rest of the Cullen's and Bella. There wasn't much space on the bench so I was basically on top of Jasper. Rose looked at me funny then whispered so Jasper wouldn't hear:

"Who have you been kissing?"

"What do you mean I haven't kissed anyone!" I lied through my teeth.

"Okay one, you are blushing like a crazy person, two you are a sucky liar, and three, pash rash!" she almost yelled.

Unfortunately due to Rose's big mouth Bella also heard and decided to join in the torture, until I gave in and told them. I finally cracked.

"Jasper, it was Jasper."

"Jasper" they exclaimed in unison causing Rosalie to look disturbed.

"Look" I started "it just happened and it won't every again so will you two shut your mouth before everyone hears."

It was Bella's turn to rant "How rude Hermione, what a way to treat flesh and blood, no explanation or description. What it at least good? Oh and, kisses don't just happen, think about that."

"When did you become the voice of reason" I questioned.

"I got skills" she teased.

**Hey hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please review. I really want my first review. any suggestions or request just ask.**

**Live, Love and Leap**

**Ari May.**


	3. Chapter 3 finally!

Souls entwined

_Hermione's POV_

**Hi Ari May here, just want to say thanks for the reviews, thats right plural, I was sooo excited. Also I will introduce more hp people in the next chapter and then further on, probably Draco, Harry, the twins and Sirius. The reason Hermione has blond hair is cause in the movies (although I swear I have read the books, and live by them) I really like her dirty blond hair, and I also wanted to show she has changed from first year. in the next chapter of something she will meet the pack and have a surprise.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, to my great displeasure. Credits go to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3 The start of something.

_Dear Ginny (and the rest of the Weasley's seeing as you are poised over her shoulder, evesdropping.)_

_To Molly, don't worry I am fine, it is September, so the knitted jumpers, although appreciated, are not necessary._

_Arthur, in the package I have enclosed a rubber duck with an explanation of its use, have fun!_

_Fred and George(the worlds best big brothers.) Please for the love of Merlin, leave Ron alone already. Ginny sent me pics of him being chased by the giant spider, and as hilarious as it was, I am sure half of the reason you are torturing him is for your own sadistic pleasure. _

_Harry, my best friend and brother, I miss you like hell. I don't think we have been away from each other longer than a week and I am having withdrawal symptoms. Before I left I forgot to warn you that if you don't take care of my Ginny I will go Jackie Chan on your ass._

_The next part you are going to have to pass onto Draco for me. _

_To my dearest Slytherin, how's life? I think I forgot to tell you but I moved to Forks, Washington. Don't be too mad and please no howlers. Please come visit me, just pop in whenever. Don't miss me too much, see you soon._

_Sirius, words can't express how much I miss you. Don't tell the others that. I am safe and well. There are no boys with a pulse around me so there is no need to worry. Don't be a stranger and visit soon, Padfoot. Lots of love your surrogate daughter._

_Now everyone apart from Ginny and Luna turn away. Yes even you Sirius. I need your help. You see there is a guy. And no I am not lying to Sirius because technically he doesn't have a pulse, (I'll go into details later). We kissed and now I am oh so confused. Help me. I like him, I think. I don't know. He makes me feel worth something, but I don't want to fall for someone again only to get hurt. Please write back, I don't know how much longer I can avoid him for._

_Yours truly, the one you call Mione._

It had been a week since Jasper and me kissed and so far I had been avoiding him like the Spanish influenza and now due to Bella's inability to keep secrets Emmet also knew. He had been relentlessly teasing me and I had to threaten to 'hex his bits off' to get him to leave me alone. I now had double English with Jasper. Sigh.

I walked to my usual spot next the Jasper and the awkward silence began. His empathy link to me informed him I didn't want to talk. I started to look out the window and I saw Hedwig carrying a letter, pecking at the window. I quietly took the letter and thanked her.

_Our dearest Mione,_

_You should have seen Malferrets face when he opened the letter. I know be nice to Draco, yech. Just cause you're a good person doesn't mean we have to be, we even each other out. Guess what, me please Luna everyone knew before you. __**Whatever. So what's this boy's name huh, and what was that about the pulse, well we will find out when we visit. That's right we are all coming to see you in 2 weeks. Ron's been asking about you a lot. Its kinda funny to see Lav the slag's face tho'.**__** Bills got Fleur knocked up again. Honestly those two go at it like rabbits.**__** Speaking of Bill, him and Charlie miss you, they say the house is empty without your loud, loud voice.**__ Any ways back to the __topic at hand. Mione I don't know anyone who deserves to be happier than you. Not everyone is Ron.__** The dooshbag. **__Thank you Luna. Follow you heart and always know if he does hurt you, we will hurt him. __**Bad. Ron still doesn't have proper use of his manhood thanks to Gred and Forge. **_

_**We miss you, will visit soon, love the ying to your yang, the shampoo to your conditioner, the**_

_She gets it Luna. Lots of Love Ginny and __**Luna.**_

As soon as I finished the bell went for lunch as Jasper was gone. I needed to find him and tell him before I missed my chance. I walked through the hallways when I felt a cold hand grab me. I was face to face with Jasper, locked in his embrace. I was so shocked.

"What do you want" I asked.

His only response was "You" before he swept me into the most passionate kiss I had ever had, it was nothing compared to Ron or Victor.

"So does this make me your girlfriend, cowboy?" I asked.

"Hell Yes"

We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and were greeted with cheering from the Cullen's and Bella. Alice was so excited she was bouncing of the walls. We spent the rest of the day in pure bliss. After school we all went to the Cullens, we were lounging around when I received the biggest shock of my life, in the form of non-other than…

**You will find out next chapter who her surprise is. Thanks for reviewing everyone. Next chapter up by the end of today, I solemnly swear. **

**Live, love and leap**

**Ari May.**


	4. Chapter 4

Souls entwined

_Hermione's POV_

**You will find out next chapter who her surprise is. Thanks for reviewing everyone. Next chapter up by the end of today, I solemnly swear. **

**Live, love and leap**

**Ari May.**

**Hi Ari May here, just want to say thanks for the reviews again. Also I will introduce more hp people further in. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, to my great displeasure. Credits go to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4, surprise, surprise snake.

My surprise was non-other than Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, or as I call him for kicks, ferret, albino or Drakie. I leaped out of Jaspers secure embrace and went to greet him, before I could get a word in however, he began a rant.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE. MOVING AWAY, WITHOUT TELLING ME. I AM SO BETRAYED, SO SCORNED. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED, HUH? DID YOU THINk ABOUT THAT. DID YOU? NO YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE ITS ALL ABOUT YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

His face had turned bright red which with his pale skin made him look like snow white.

"Hi Dray, I'm sorry I forgot." I also shared with him my observation of him looking like snow white. He was not amused.

After everything calmed down introductions were made. When Draco saw the Cullen's he scrunched up his eyes for a bit, in deep concentration. His eyes then widened dramatically and he started again.

"Oh no you didn't befriend a coven of vampires? You are away for all for 5 minutes before putting yourself in danger again. Conversing with leeches, really?"

At this statement Emmet, Edward and Jasper snarled and stood upright ready to defend themselves. Alice and Rose watched in anticipation, Carlisle and Esme were composed as if everything was normal and Bella just looked confused.

That's when I snapped, someone needed to keep Draco in line and after the war I had taken that responsibility. "Draco Malfoy, watch your tongue. Listen these people are my family now and if you insult them, I'll hit back harder. Capishe?"

"Capishe" he muttered, changing himself back to his cool, sarcastic self.

I began to make introductions, I left Jasper till last out of nervousness. Draco was very protective, almost as much as Harry.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend." I waited for the explosion with my eyes open, when I got the courage to look, I saw Draco frozen.

"Draco, Drakie, Ferret?"

"Your dating a vampire. That's dangerous, he could eat you. What does that mean, are you going to become one?"

"I don't know, but the Cullen's, don't eat people, only animals." I replied. I really didn't know if I was to become a vampire, we never talked about it.

"Okay" he finally said, "But Jasper I swear to god if you hurt her, I will cut you up and throw you into a bonfire."

Jasper just nodded coolly. We then began to explain everything to Draco, about the Cullen's powers. He mentioned when he was on his rant he felt himself becoming calm almost instantly. Jasper looked very guilty at this point.

Draco was in town for a week, but he would frequently visit because of his job. The day came to a close and Drake had to leave but assured me he would be back in no time. Jasper walked me home.

"Hey Mione?"

"Yes Jaz"

"Never mind, its none of my buisness."

"Tell me."  
>"It's just that at night, I can sense your emotions when you should be sleeping. I sense fear and violence."<p>

"It's my nightmares, from the war I told you about. Sirius used to help with them but now he's over in England."

"I'll help" Jasper offered "I can calm you down when you're sleeping."

We went up to bed. I wanted him to lie with me, I changed into a tank top and shorts, and he slept in his boxers, to my pleasure. I fell asleep with his arm strongly wrapped around my torso, I was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

**Hey, more hp in next chapter which will be up tomorrow. Please Review, review, review. sorry it was short, I didn't have much time.**

**Live, love and leap, (and review)**

**Ari may**


	5. Chapter 5 reunion

Souls entwined

_Hermione's POV_

**Hey Ari here, love to hear more reviews, the newly introduced characters will be here for a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

The next two and a half weeks past and I was sooo happy. Me and Jasper were stronger than ever. I learned that a vampire (Jasper) if he had a mate (yours truly) became protective. It was the good kind tho'. He didn't smother me, but he kept me feeling safe. I put more mind wards up so he couldn't sense my emotion. This frustrated him to no end. My relationship with Rose was better too, she was my best friend in Forks, and I can trust her. Bella and me were tight too. We had tonnes of inside jokes from when we were little so at random moments would just burst into laughter and confuse the others.

It was Friday before our 2 week break from school, and we were all lounging at Charlie's. he said the Cullen's were welcome any time, but he said it with a glint in his eyes that said, now I can see what's going on. If either Edward of Jasper got to close to us he would barge in pretending to look for a hairbrush. I know, how obvious can he be? The answer? Very.

"Mione" I heard Charlie call. "There's some people here to see you."

My ears pricked up at that, I suddenly realised today was the date my family was all coming over. As soon as Sirius had walked through the doorway I was swept up into his arms and swung around in the air. As soon as he set me down he began his lecture.

"Hermione Granger, what is this I hear about a boyfriend. I had to hear it from the ferret, do you know how smug he was?" _Same old immature Sirius. _"You also told me in your letter there were no boys. Liar"

I began my retort "But Padfoot, I didn't lie." I pulled Jasper up from his position on the couch. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend and before you say anything he's a vampire so technically he doesn't have a pulse."

Sirius walked toward Jasper, who looked somewhat bewildered. He sized him up before saying in a low menacing tone.

"I you hurt a hair on our Mione's head I will finally put my zipo lighter to good use. Clear."

"Crystal. But you will have to get inline. I already have an albino, ferret on my case."

This made Sirius laugh and that's when I knew he accepted Jasper. The boys however were an entirely different story. Harry, Bill and Charlie scared him by glaring at him, whilst Fred and George started showing him all the pictures of Ron's torture. If vampires could pale, Jasper would have. Luna and Ginny simple stated to him "You hurt our girl, we multiply that hurt by like a begillion and throw it back at you."

I had to clear my throat to remind my family I was still here. As soon as they remembered they bombarded me with questions, hugs and kisses. Boy was it good to be back.

Jaspers POV

Everyone was getting settled in the Chief's house when Sirius and the other boys called me into the kitchen. I was currently sitting in an armchair, with Mione on top of me cuddled up into my shoulder. Moving from that was torture. She gave me an apprehensive look, but I reassured her I was fine, by giving her a kiss. I entered the kitchen, and for seconds they all just stared at me, sizing me up.

Sirius, I think began to talk. "Listen up and listen good, boy. We aren't hounding you about Hermione because if you make her happy, she deserves you. But if this is all a big joke to you, you need to leave her alone. She has had her heart broken once, and that cut her deep. Her ex-boyfriend Ron, their" he motioned to the twins, who were serious "idiot of a brother, cheated, and that made her careful."

I didn't speak for a second, processing that anyone could do that to someone as amazing as my Mione.

"I will never hurt her. She is my mate, and I love her more than anything, if I hurt her I would only be hurting myself. She is everything I want and more. She is my everything."

He stood stock still for a second before grasping my hand in a firm handshake, acceptance. We all left, the boys all gave me pats on the shoulders. As the evening went on I found I particularly got on well with Charlie, Bill and Harry, they told me all about their Hogwarts adventures and I realised then how brave my Mione was. I found all their stories fascinating. I then in turn told them my stories, from the day I got turned to fighting James to the new-born war. They for some reason found it just as interesting. Sirius and the twins got on well with Emmet because they were all very immature, they talked about the pranks they played and the twins' shop.

Hermione POV

Everything was going well, I was catching up with Ginny and Luna discussing hers and Harry's wedding plans, whilst sneaking glances across the room at Jasper. Like I said everything was going well until an uninvited guest showed up.

**Dun Dun Dun. who is this guest, can you guess, you'll find out very soon, working in said chapter as we speak. Please review.**

**Live, Love, Leap**

**Ari May**


	6. Chapter 6 uninvited guest

Souls entwined

**Hey Ari here, love to hear more reviews, the hp characters will come and go, but will be in the next couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****, credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6, an uninvited guest<span>

_Recap_

_Everything was going well, I was catching up with Ginny and Luna discussing hers and Harry's wedding plans, whilst sneaking glances across the room at Jasper. Like I said everything was going well until an uninvited guest showed up._

Hermione's POV

I stood there in utter shock as did everyone else, minus the Cullen's and Bella, who were just confused. In front of me was an unshaven, scruffy looking Ronald Weasley. As soon as he saw me he ran to me and kneeled down so he was looking into my eyes.

"Mione, I need you. I was so stupid, come back to me. It can be the same as before if you just forgive me."

A very large snarl was heard from across the room coming from Jasper who looked furious. I put down my mental wards and sent him some calming forces, but they seemed to take no effect. I turned back to Ron, I felt nothing.

"Listen Ron, I don't feel that way about you anymore. I can't forgive and I can't forget. I love someone else now and I won't forget you."

Apparently this didn't suit Ron as he then tried to kiss me. He didn't make it far before he was pulled back and I heard a crack, probably of a jaw bone. I looked in that direction and saw Ron on the look furiously at Jasper, who was towering above him, held back by Emmet and Carlisle. Before anything worse could happen, Bill took Ron and apparated him home, before apparating himself back. No one was speaking. I Looked at Jasper and said:

"How could you do that?"

"He was about to kiss you, what did you expect me to do?"

"Be rational, let me deal with it."

"You know that's no who I am!"

Before I could return fire, Bill took my arm and led me into the kitchen. I knew I was going to get some advice, whether I liked it or not. That's Bill, our own personal agony aunt.

"Mione don't be mad at him."

This set me off. "what do you mean don't be mad at him, he had no right to do that to me."

"Mione, he is a dude, it's in our genes to protect our girlfriends, added to that he is a vampire which makes those feelings thrice as strong. If I was in that position I would have done the exact same thing."

"I would have too" a voice said from the doorway.

Standing there was my father, for all legal purposes. Sirius strode to me and looked me in the eye.

"He is a good kid, I would have done the same as well, in fact I don't know anyone in their right mind who wouldn't have done that."

I sighed in defeat, I knew they were right. I went back outside and engaged in conversation with Charlie. The evening ended on a good note. As everyone was walking out I grabbed Japers wrist to pull him back. I said my goodbyes, said good night to Bells, then turned to Jasper. But he spoke first.

"If you want me to be controlled around people like that, I can't. There will be others and I will lose my temper. It's who I am. And if you can't be happy with that then, you deserve better." His voice cracked a few times as he said that and a tear ran down his face. This was killing him. I walked over to him and smiled, I wiped the tear from his face and began to speak.

"Don't speak like that, you were right. I didn't realise how that would affect you. Come to bed with me, the nightmares have stopped since you came with me. "

We reached my bedroom we were lying on the bed and we began kissing. He flipped me over so I was straddling him. Cloths were shed and we were just in our underwear. He stopped me.

"I could hurt you and I won't risk that."

"When will it happen then?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

We wrapped up in each other's arms I was out like a light, sleeping all through the night.

**Hey, more drama in next chapter which will be up soon, probably tomorrow or later today. Please Review, review, review.**

**Live, love and leap,**

**Ari may**


End file.
